


Ineffable Opposites

by Liepik



Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Angel Crowley (Good Omens), Bad Cooking, Demon Aziraphale (Good Omens), Established Relationship, Fluff, Husbands, Idiots in Love, Kissing, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-28
Updated: 2019-10-28
Packaged: 2021-01-05 03:12:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21206465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Liepik/pseuds/Liepik
Summary: Ineffable Opposites is a reverse Good Omens AU (comic) made by dianacrimsonia on Instagram. I co-author the story with her and this is where I'll place any ficlets I write of Raphael (angel Crowley) and Azrael (demon Aziraphale).





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> As stated in summary, Raphael is angel Crowley and Azrael (yes, the angel of death, and one of the horsemen) is demon Aziraphale. You'll find that Raphael is a dazzling bit of starlight and Azrael is just tired and indifferent unless he's around his angel. Then he's rather agreeable, and very soft :)

That didn't look right. He arranged the dirt around the base of the rose bush yet again, this time taking care to mind the thorns. He lifted the back of his hand to brush some errant strands of hair away from his forehead and sighed. Why he took on gardening duties when his husband was far better suited was beyond him.

A tinkling laughter brought Azrael's attention away from the roses and to the vibrant figure of his angel. 

Ah. Wait. 

That was why.

Raphael's radiant smile shone like a beacon as he held Warlock closely to his chest, the child sitting comfortably in his arms and giggling at his nanny as they twirled around in a mock dance.

Warlock's peals of laughter rang out as Raphael dipped him and brought him back up to snuggle again, their obvious enjoyment of the activity almost enough to bring a smile to Azrael's face. Almost.

Azrael was brought out of his musings when his angel suddenly entered his field of vision, Warlock nestled safely in his arms and sporting a similar smile to Raphael.

"Oh, darling, how is the garden coming along? I hope the roses are behaving for you." The angel was softly glowing. His eyes crinkled with mirth at his husband's resigned huff and shake of the head. 

"Prickly things, these flowers. They might have it out for me." He can't help but chuckle at his own fault in skill. Cultivation wasn't exactly an entity of death's forte.

A small gasp left Raphael's lips and he tutted, re-situating the wiggling child in his arms more comfortably. "Sweetness, you really ought to be wearing gloves" the chiding tone carrying like a sigh on the wind.

"Would you like me to assist you, love?" and his tone was suddenly bathed in warmth, his eyes soft. The tundra within Azrael melted a little under that gaze.

"If nothing else, I'm sure the plants would appreciate it"

Raphael's body delicately shook with silent laughter.

"Nanny, down. Wanna go down." Warlock was wriggling insistently now, small hands grabbing fistfulls of Raphael's dress sleeves in his haste to snag his attention.

The angel's lips formed a small 'o' before he carefully set the child down on the grass, gently nudging him toward the direction of the sandbox. "Of course, darling. My apologies. Nanny will be with you shortly, pumpkin."

"Kay" he chirped distractedly, small legs carrying him to the sandbox with no small amount of glee.

Raphael's eyes watched him go for a moment before he turned around to kneel at Azrael's side. He smoothed out his skirts and took in the state of the bushes before him. His eyes twinkled as he leant down and whispered to them his encouragement, smoothing a leaf between his fingers with reverence. 

"You're all looking gorgeous. Keep up the lovely work and I have no doubts you'll all turn out splendid."

The plants quivered happily and their leaves turned a verdant green, much to Raphael's pleasure.

"I'm clearly out of my element" the 'gardener' joked, shifting Raphael's attention to his scratched up hands. Angry little red marks littered the surface and Raphael clucked his tongue in reprimand, taking up Azrael's hand with his own and bringing it to his lips. He pressed soft kisses to the afflicted areas, his propensity for healing making quick work of the scratches.

Raphael choose to cradle his husband's hand to his chest after the healing, quite content to keep it locked within his grasp. This elicited no complaints. Rather, Azrael leaned his body even more into Raphael's, the angel reciprocating enthusiastically. His body melted into his husband's side, completely going lax. His head fell upon Azrael's shoulder and he nuzzled into it.

Azrael's eyelids peacefully close, resting his head against Raphael's. His voice lazily slid from between his lips, the warmth from the body next to his seeping into him. "You sure you don't want to do my job? I don't think the flowers like me too much" Humor colored his voice.

"Nonsense, dear." and he brought his husband's knuckles to his lips, just barely brushing the plush petals against the skin. "I think you'll find," a firm kiss "that a little love" another one, lasting a few seconds longer, "goes a long way." The angel's cheeks are flushed an enticing red as his thumbs brush over Azrael's skin, the act of giving affection almost dizzying as his eyes, pools of stars, catch his demon's smoldering gaze. 

"Are we still talking about flowers?" and Azrael can't help but waggle his eyebrows, if only for the pleasure of hearing the startled laugh that manages to come from the angel beside him. 

"Oh, you brute. Just let me romance you." There's no bite behind these words and they both revel in the other's laughter. A subdued chuckle and a tittering chime respectively.

Warlock looks up from patting his sandcastle down to his two caretakers sitting by the roses. It was common for him to see them close together, and he couldn't help the giggle that escaped him. Nestled as close as physically possible with lingering touches and furtive glances. Yes. This was very ordinary. 

He hoped it never changed.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Raphael attempts to make food for his demon husband. Poor thing hasn't got it down exactly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you have any questions about either Raphael or Azrael's character, or just questions about the AU in general, don't be afraid to ask.

Raphael rings his hands together nervously, worrying his bottom lip between his teeth. He'd decided earlier this morning that he was going to make something edible for his husband and he was going to do it the human way.

Cake had seemed easy enough, though after several botched attempts and one kitchen fire later, he was ready to raise the flour-caked white flag in defeat. He had almost done so, too. But then a recipe for sugar cookies caught his attention and really, who needed cake anyway?

Raphael had set to work then, determined to make sure this confectionary endeavor turned out good results. No, great results. Azrael would swoon, he'd see to it. And so he had finished, painstakingly assuring that every last sprinkle was perfectly placed atop every colorfully iced cookie. They looked perfect and he couldn't have been filled with more anticipation.

His prior anticipatory glee had now taken a backseat to his worry. Azrael and he had taken to relaxing in his observatory for the evening, the room bathed in twinkling lights and giving the area a dreamy quality. Said demon was eyeing the plated cookies he had set down in front of him with blatant interest.

It should have thrilled Raphael to no end, yet it only served to make him chew his lips like he had been for the last minute or so.

"Careful with yourself there, Sunshine. You're going to bite those right off." 

Raphael startled and let his bottom lip alone after that, giving an embarrassed chuckle to the man in front of him. "Ahaha. I, yes, I'm sorry" He clears his throat and smiles, waving a hand to urge Azrael to eat before steepling them both together to rest in front of him.

Azrael takes ahold of one buttery soft cookie at the go-ahead and lifts it to his mouth, taking a decent bite out of the thing. After a few seconds a curious glint enters his eye and he slows his chewing. The demon then pauses entirely. Was that? Another bite is taken and mulled over. Oh it had to be. There was no questioning it. He swallows what bits he ate and catches his husband's harried look.

"Ah, starlight, could you get me the sugar that you used? I'd like to check something."

The frazzled angel snapped to attention and quickly acquiesced, spinning around and heading to the countertops. He snatched up the unmarked mason jar full of sugar and brought it back to place within Azrael's awaiting hand. Almost immediately, he began to wring his hands again and fought the urge to whine. Pathetically.

Uncrewing the lid, Azrael dipped his fingers in to pinch out a small amount of the sugar. Rubbed his fingers together to feel the grains. Hm. Popping a finger into his mouth to taste the few grains clinging to the pad had him humming in understanding. That's what he thought.

"I believe you used salt instead of sugar."

The angel froze, eyes suddenly shooting wide in disbelief. "No, I, I couldn't have, I-"

"An easy mistake to make, Sunshine. They're both of the small, white variety. No harm do-"

Raphael felt the telltale burn of tears behind his eyes and quickly swiped at them in his frustration. Stupid. How could he be that stupid? He'd worked the whole day away, and for what? Azrael was surely disappointed in him. 

"-ael?"

Honestly, he should have just miracled the blasted things into being. Would have yielded better results.

"-phael?" 

Utterly pathetic is what he was. And a sorry excuse for a husband and definitely-

"Sunshine!" Raphael jolted from his self flagellation and winced. Azrael was right in front of him now, a contemplative expression on his face before relaxing into something softer. The demon's hands came up to frame his cheeks, taking care to thumb away the dripping tears from his eyes.

"Love, I'm terribly sorry. I was an idiot and I-"

Raphael is promptly hushed by a single digit coming to rest upon his lips.

"Wait a moment." And suddenly Azrael is shifting away and walking back toward the cookie spread. Making sure that his husband's attention is still on him, Azrael makes a show of deliberately popping every last cookie into his mouth, one at a time, until not a single one remains. All the while, his expression remains unbothered, the occasional hum of approval thrumming through his chest. 

The demon lapped at a finger to rid himself of the crumbs clinging to it, the last vestiges of the cookie batch disappearing with it. He sighed in contentment and made his way back to the figure of his shocked angel.

"I-wait a moment, you- oh!" Raphael was swept up into strong arms without warning, his own arms shooting up to wrap around his husband's neck on impulse.

Now pressed snugly to his husband's chest, Raphael looks into the demon's amber eyes and pouts lugubriously.

"I have no idea what would possess you to eat the rest of those. Darling, they were meant to be SUGAR cookies and I couldn't even get that right. They were supposed to be sweet.."

The angel had trailed off then, mumbling the last part sullenly as he hid his face within Azrael's neck, defeatism radiating off of him in waves.

Azrael's grip upon his husband tightened. He cleared his throat, causing Raphael to look back up at him with a questioning stare.

"Yes, well. I do appreciate a sweet treat when I'm presented with one. In fact, I happen to be holding quite a sweet thing within my arms right now. And he's far better than any baked confectionary I'd say."

Azrael internally preened at the awestruck look painting his angel's face. Said angel's cheeks were flushing a pretty pink and his lips parted as if about to speak, though Azrael plowed on to drive his assurances home. 

"And funny enough, you've made the both of us into a rather desirable combination. Humans are rather fond of pairing the two flavors together, you know."

Raphael was stifling his giggles with a hand, eyes closed and mimicking that of upturned crescent moons.

The demon nuzzled into the wavy nest of his love's sunset hair, the cheeky smile evident in his voice. "We're a couple of chocolate covered pretzels. Positively sweet and undeniably salty."

Raphael lost it then, full-on laughter bubbling out of him as he pressed his face into the dip of Azrael's throat, a poor attempt at quieting himself.

The demon took his sweet time then, waltzing in no discernable manner toward the seat in front of Raphael's largest telescope, basking in the sound of his giggles and relishing in the feel of his angel nestled against him.

Finally collecting himself, Raphael finds that they've now stopped moving, settled down into the plush seat before his telescope.

He looks up then, at the unruffled lines of Azrael's face and sniffles, wiping away a tear that had beaded up at the corner of one eye.

Before Azrael had a chance to voice any concerns, the smile had returned to Raphael's lips and the angel cupped the back of Azrael's head delicately, guiding him to where their foreheads pressed together and their eyes were on full display for the other to get lost in.

Watery galaxies met honeyed amber.

"So," the angel looked up demurely through feathery lashes "pretzels, hm?" 

An amused puff of laughter breathed against plush lips. "Mmhmm. More precisely," he presses against those plush lips, then. Pleasantly warm. "chocolate covered pretzels." 

A quiet, breathless "oh" leaves Raphael. A murmured "salty."

"Mn" and Azrael is slotting their lips together again, the two beings melting into each other. Azrael pops off of Raphael's wetted lips with a smirk. An answering, "sweet" to his angel's previous "salty".

They kissed sweetly for a few moments more before winding down to idle in the other's presence.

And it was rather perfect, now that Raphael was settled into his husband's embrace, head tucked under his chin. 

Fingers ran through Raphael's hair and he sighed in pleasure, content to remain this way for the rest of the night. Cherished and warm and wonderfully complementary to his demonic counterpart. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Drop me a comment and let me know what you think :)


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel like garbage today and this is short but oh well. It made me happy for a bit.

Rain wasn't a rarity in London. More often than not an overcast sky was there to greet you, a nip in the nose from chilly air and a sheet of water to follow soon after. 

The city streets were barren this time of night and the staccato beat of rain against rooftops and pavement drowned out any of the usual ambience. An onslaught of rain like this was typically a deterrent for most people. Would make them think twice about venturing outside. 

Though that was most people. And the two individuals loitering in the park were not most people. And not technically people, either.

"You never told me you knew Gene Kelly" Raphael stumbled forward into Azrael, the laugh lines of his face stretched to full force and a mile wide smile adorning his features. 

A tittering laugh escaped him as Azrael caught him, the both of them teetering and sliding on the wet grass. 

A few bottles of wine and bourbon and suddenly the fact they were dancing (drunkenly swaying) in the middle of nothing short of a monsoon wasn't so impractical to their foggy minds.

"No, no no. Didn't know him. But-" he dipped Raphael low to the ground then, Raphael's nest of curls dragging into a puddle before the guffawing archangel was swept back up into strong arms.

"I know his music. Well, some of it. S'why I'm singing in the rain-" he belted out the signature line, only moderately slurred due to the alcohol. 

"What a glorious feeling! I'm hap-!" Raphael cut himself off, losing his footing before grabbing firmly onto Azrael's hands and swinging him around to the tempo in his head. "-py again!" 

They continued on like this, giggling and attempting to dance in each other's arms, stepping on the other's toes on multiple occasions and uncaring of the downpour around them soaking their clothes.

They came to a standstill, carefully clinging to one another to prevent the other from falling onto the ground.

"You've got water on your...everything" Raphael couldn't contain himself and burst into giggles as he wiped away the droplets clinging to Azrael's cheeks, only for more to take their place.

"Mn. Optimal for singing, the rain is"

Azrael nodded his head sagely at his own words, satisfied with his assessment.

The archangel looked thoughtful then, brows knitting together as he stared at Azrael with intent. "Hm. How 'bout-" 

He trailed off and planted his lips against Azrael's, the two of them sharing a warm, firm press of lips. 

They broke apart a moment later, foreheads pressed together and noses bumping.

"Kisses are good in the rain, too." Raphael whispered sweetly, an answering grin from Azrael warming up the rest of his body too.

A thunderclap startled them out of their trance and the rain somehow seemed to be coming down heavier, were it possible.

Raphael shivered and Azrael sighed, though it ended in an amused chuckle. He took Raphael's hands in his own and started rubbing his thumbs over them, coaxing warmth back into the skin.

"You ah, want to kiss and sing at my place? There's no rain. But-" 

Raphael couldn't contain himself, the area lighting up like a christmas tree. 

"I'll make shakes!"


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> My asexual ass probably won't get much further than this in terms of writing sexual endeavors

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know why I sat on this for so long because I didn't write this recently. It's been sitting on my phone for months and I kinda forgot it.

The bed was warm, and it had everything to do with his husband pressed firmly against him, spooning him from behind.

Raphael nearly shivered with delight as he felt the warm press of lips ghost over his shoulder and travel up the side of his neck.

"Azrael, sweetheart, so- oh!" he's momentarily thrown off, gasping at the subtle press of teeth into his supple flesh. "s-so soon?" 

They had gone at it for a solid few hours, much to Raphael's pleasure, though even he, with his boundless enthusiasm and energy, got tired from time to time.

The arm that was thrown over Raphael's middle pulls him closer toward a wide chest dusted with hair. Almost immediately, he melts, relaxing into the hold and baring his neck to the trail of kisses pressing themselves into his star kissed skin. 

Who was he fooling? Raphael was completely enamored and would let Azrael keep going until the world ended if he so chose.

Legs tangled together ever further under the silken bedsheets, one of Azrael's comfortably slotted between both of Raphael's and occasionally brushing against the angel's effort. 

"Oh my" Raphael exhales airily, arching back into his demon. He lets out an appreciative hum as Azrael suckles at a sensitive patch of skin just below his ear.

The soft caresses from wandering hands and lips slow to a halt after a minute.

Satisfied with the quiet litany of mewls and whines he managed to coax out of his angel, Azrael, with a final kiss to Raphael's shoulder, nuzzles his face into his nest of ginger waves and hugs him even closer to his body.

"Couldn't help myself" he chuckles quietly, the sound muffled by Raphael's hair. "you'll have to forgive me."

Raphael's smile, though hidden, is curled with silent laughter, a fondness dancing in his voice. "You tricky owl. Trying to tempt me, are you?" 

A barely coherent "mn" as Azrael lets himself casually meander downwards toward slumber.

"I'll lavish you with my devotion later, starlight. My radiant sun" a barely there whisper, caught in the strands of Raphael's hair. 

He hears it loud and clear for what it is, though, and nearly faints from the rush of blood to his face. He would have felt put out, but any arousal that had built up trickled away with the declaration. 

Tricky, delightful owl.

"I love you, too" the angel breathes rapturously, quietly. With a full heart he finds himself sinking into sleep easily, his husband's warmth cradling him even better than the blankets wrapped around them.

**Author's Note:**

> I urge you to check out dianacrimsonia's wonderful boys over on Instagram. You'll find their reference sheets there and the beginnings of their comic. Plus other cute posts with them :) Perhaps reading these glimpses into their characters will give you incentive to check out diana's art, haha. I hope so. Hopefully you enjoyed. Let me know with a comment.


End file.
